


Who's that guy?

by padamaa (orphan_account)



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Jealousy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-19
Updated: 2014-01-19
Packaged: 2018-01-09 05:46:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1142186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/padamaa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was requested on my Tumblr: </p><p>Felicity starts wearing her hair differently, or different make-up, or different clothes and Oliver notices and thinks it’s for a guy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who's that guy?

When Oliver first noticed it he didn’t think much of it. He thought it was just a one time thing. That she wouldn’t wear her hair like that anymore. Even though he had to admit, she was even more beautiful with it down.

The second day she came in wearing her hair down again, but this time there was make-up on her face as well. Felicity never wore make-up.

When Felicity came in on Friday, That’s when Oliver got suspicious and had to admit, a little bit jealous. Felicity was wearing A mini dress, Her glasses gone. The same hairstyle from the previous day and make-up still on. Oliver tried to hide the jealousy, he really did. But it was difficult.

"Going somewhere?" Oliver asked. He had finished putting away his arrows, Diggle was long gone and Felicity was clearing the computers.

"Oh. Uh. No." She responded not meeting his gaze.

"Then what’s with the new look? You  **never**  dress like that.”

"Someone sounds jealous." Felicity smirked.

Oliver rolled his eyes. “I have nothing to be jealous of. It’s not like we’re dating.”

Felicity stood up, walked past Oliver.

"Sure You’re not jealous. And By the way. I dressed for you."

She walked out of the lair, leaving Oliver there with his thoughts.


End file.
